Para esperar por você
by Grace Black
Summary: O aniversário de Harry fora tumultuado aquele dia, e Ginny não conseguiu dar a ele o que ela realmente pretendia como presente de aniversário.- Missing Scene HP 7 -


**Título:** Para esperar por você

**Autor:** Grace Black

**Categoria:** Missing Scene HP7 livro e Filme, Romance, Harry/Ginny, nc-17

**Advertências:** Spoilers Hp7 e Filme 7 pate I / **Fanfic Presente de Amigo Secreto de Natal do Need For Fic para Kurai Kiryu .**

**Classificação:** M

**Completa:** [X] Yes [ ] No

**Resumo:**: Missing Scene HP 7 – O aniversário de Harry fora tumultuado aquele dia, e Ginny não conseguiu dar a ele o que ela realmente pretendia como presente de aniversário.

* * *

**Para esperar por você.**

**

* * *

**

O dia 31 de Julho em si já havia sido agitado. Harry enfim completava 17 anos, e no dia seguinte haveria o casamento de Gui e Fleur. De modo que, logo em seguida ele estaria liberado para seguir em busca das Horcruxes de Voldemort.  
Uma montanha russa, era assim que ele podia classificar aquele dia. De Ginny chamando-o para o seu quarto afim de "presenteá-lo", o testamento de dumbledore e suas heranças à briga estrondosa com o Ministro da Magia.  
Meia hora havia se passado desde que Hermione sorrateiramente deixara o quarto de Rony e voltara para o de Ginny, e ele ainda não conseguira dormir pensando em tudo o que havia acontecido e no que Dumbledore tentara lhe dizer com aqueles espólios. Quando resolveu deixar todos os pensamentos de lado e dormir, afinal quando acordasse um casamento se realizaria e todos da casa estariam meio histéricos, ouviu um barulho.  
Era mínimo, mas a casa estava lotada de gente e como Rony dissera poderia ser o Carlinhos vagando pela casa. Porém no momento em que Rony soltou um rouco audível, a porta do quarto se abriu minimamente e Harry após colocar seus óculos pôde vislumbrar sobre a parca luz da janela que iluminava o quarto uma cascata de cabelos vermelhos espiando pra dentro do quarto.  
Ele conhecia aquela silhueta, a mesma silhueta furtiva que o levava para os lugares mais isolados do castelo de Hogwarts para fugir do irmão ciumento – Ginny.  
Harry prendeu a respiração mal acreditando no que estava vendo. Apesar da pouca luz, e das coisas espalhadas pelo quarto ela conseguiu sem nenhum ruído chegar até Harry que ainda a olhava abismado.

_Oi – ela sussurrou com cuidado prestando atenção se não acordara o irmão. Se Rony acordasse naquele momento e pegasse-a ali, ele daria um escândalo.  
Vira como ele ficou bravo pelo beijo que ela havia dado em Harry mais cedo, e pela janela de seu quarto ela visualizara Rony tirando satisfações com o moreno. Afastando-o ainda mais dela. Maldita mania de proteção daqueles homens. Ela não precisava ser protegida, ela queria ajudar, ela tinha poder e inteligência suficiente para ajudar e ainda assim eles não a permitiam.  
_ O que você está fazendo aqui? – Harry sussurrou de volta igualmente preocupado com Rony.  
_Queria ver você, mal pude conversar com você durante a semana.  
_Shi! Espera, ou vamos acordar o Rony. – Pegando a varinha ele murmurou um "abafiato" na direção do amigo e da porta. Assim ninguém os escutaria.  
Harry se sentou em sua cama de armar e Ginny sentou-se na beirada de frente a ele.  
_ Como está se sentindo de aniversário? – ela perguntou ainda em tom baixo  
_ O dia foi bom, apesar de algumas brigas.  
_Eu vi o Rony te enchendo depois daquilo no meu quarto. Vocês brigaram?  
_ Só um pouco, nada que eu não merecesse. Ele só quer ter certeza que eu não vá te machucar Ginny.  
_Se afastando de mim? Impossível, você sabe.  
_ Ginny eu já te expli...  
_Eu sei que você já me explicou, e não estou implorando aqui Harry. Eu só acho ilógico que você possa confiar tanto em Rony e Mione e não em mim. Eu podia ajudar.  
_Você vai ajudar se ficar segura Ginny, eu morreria se no meio dessa coisa louca que nós estamos saindo para fazer acontecesse algo com você. Por favor, eu quero ter algo por quem voltar.  
Os olhos da ruiva já estavam se enchendo de lagrimas novamente, porém ela se recusava a deixá-las cair. Ela não estava ali para aquilo, ela tinha outros interesses para entrar furtivamente no quarto de Rony aquela noite.  
_E eu vou estar aqui, você sabe, esperando você.  
_Fico feliz em saber disso ruiva.  
Ela deu um mínimo sorriso pelo apelido que às vezes ele a chamava. E então decidiu que aquele seria o momento para o que ela andara planejando.  
_Harry, sobre o seu presente de aniversário...  
_Eu adorei. – ele disse categórico a encarando forte apesar da escuridão ao redor.  
_Bom, eu não o entreguei inteiro sabe. Eu havia pedido para a Hermione distrair o Rony enquanto eu pudesse ficar um tempo sozinha com você no meu quarto, mas aparentemente ela não conseguiu detê-lo ou deve ter pedido a coragem de distraí-lo como havíamos planejado.  
_ Seria uma boa distração? – Harry perguntou com um sorriso quase safado nos lábios. Para bom entendedor, meia palavra basta.  
_Uma forte o suficiente para distrair Rony por muitas horas. – ela disse acompanhando o sorriso de Harry.  
_Que pena que ela não conseguiu. –Uma pena mesmo, ele queria muito que aqueles dois se acertassem e não teria reclamado de poder ficar horas sozinho com Ginny em seu quarto.  
_Então, por isso eu me esgueirei aqui agora, queria poder conversar com você sem ter todo mundo ao redor. Mas também não quero ficar aqui com o Rony ao nosso lado. Você está com sua capa aí? Conheço um lugar que seria realmente bom.  
Ele a encarou por alguns segundos tentando se decidir se aquela era uma boa ou má idéia.  
_Ginny, eu quero muito... mas prometi ao Rony que não ... não chegaria perto de você... assim de novo.  
_O que o Rony não sabe não lhe causa preocupação. Pára de se preocupar com ele, somos só nós dois agora. Vem comigo. – ela disse se levantando e estendendo a mão para ele.  
Harry levantou-se e pegou a capa da invisibilidade, enquanto cobria o seu corpo e o de Ginny ele pensava em como sua alma certamente iria para o inferno por alta traição à melhores amigos.  
Ginny o conduziu pelas escadas, os dois com os corpos colados, tentando fazer o menor barulho possível. Atravessaram a cozinha e saíram para a noite.  
_Onde você está me levando?  
_Para um lugar especial.

Contornaram a tenda já montada para o casamento e começaram a subir a pequena encosta dos terrenos da Toca. Chegaram ás arvores que escondiam seu improvisado campo de quadribol dos olhares trouxas e ao adentrar o pequeno bosque, Harry percebeu que nem todas as árvores eram pinheiros altos, existiam ali alguns carvalhos antigos também.  
Em um deles, Harry observou pequenas madeiras fixadas formando uma espécie de escada, e olhando pra cima, com a parca luz que a lua nova lhe oferecia ele pode discernir mais madeira fazendo uma plataforma. Existia uma casa sobre o carvalho.  
Ginny saiu de baixo da capa e começou a subir a rústica escada até sumir por um vão na madeira. Harry logo a seguiu.  
Ao chegar lá em cima, se deparou com uma simples casa da árvore. As madeiras que criavam o chão e as paredes estavam magicamente coladas umas as outras no que Harry supôs ser o mesmo esquema de equilíbrio que mantinha a Toca de pé com a anexação dos outros níveis à medida que a família fora crescendo. Ela tinha uma janelinha que dava para o caminho que eles fizeram para chegar até ali. Em um canto uma poltrona velha e desgastada dava quase um ar de conforto somado ao tapete peludo em frente a ela e uma pequena mesinha mais afastada.  
Ginny deixou-o observar todo o lugar prestando atenção em suas reações.  
_Não sabia que tinha uma casa da arvore por aqui.  
_Papai construiu quando éramos muito pequenos. Originalmente foi um presente para o Gui quando ele era bem novo, mas depois acabou virando um tipo de quartel general de Fred e Jorge. É pequeno, mas pelo menos é isolado e nós podemos ficar sozinhos aqui.  
_Eu gostei, é um ótimo lugar Ginny.  
_Eu... eu só queria ficar um pouco mais com você Harry, eu sei que nós não temos mais nada e vocês vão atrás Dele depois do casamento. Então ... eu... só queria aproveitar o tempo que posso ter até ver você partir. – Ginny disse de forma decidida, ela queria realmente aquilo, ela tinha que aproveitar cada segundo com Harry, já que sabe se lá Merlim quando ela o veria de novo depois que ele partisse.  
_Sabe, a cada minuto que fico mais perto de você eu me questiono se fiz mesmo a coisa certa em terminar. Porque, por mais que eu saiba que Voldemort te usaria contra mim, ainda assim, ficar longe de você tem sido muito difícil. – ele falou baixo, quase como se fosse apenas para si mesmo, enquanto chegava mais perto da ruiva á sua frente.  
_ Então eu posso mesmo te esperar? Posso te dar uma lembrança forte o suficiente para fazer você voltar?  
_Você é a única que me impulsiona no desejo de acabar logo com isso. É para poder voltar pra você que eu tenho que lutar agora Ginnevra.

Ela adorava quando ele pronunciava o seu nome. Geralmente ela o detestava, mas a voz rouca de Harry pronunciando-o lhe deixava quente. Era sensual demais, ela mal conseguia respirar quando ele conseguia deixá-la daquele jeito. Já estavam bem perto um do outro naquele momento, ambos se afogando no castanho e no verde dos olhos um do outro. Então, tudo parecia se escoar dos dois, e eles se beijaram como se Rony jamais os tivesse interrompido mais cedo naquele dia.  
O beijo foi forte e profundo, os corpos colados. As mãos de Ginny acariciavam seu cabelo enquanto ele apertava ainda mais o seu corpo de encontro ao dela, com um braço em sua cintura subindo por suas costas e outra em seu cabelo perfumado. O perfume de flores que ele sempre amara o inebriando.  
Quando se afastaram em busca de ar, Ginny mirou Harry tão seriamente que este achou que alguma coisa poderia estar errada. Mas era apenas o ar decidido que Ginny usava quando sabia que tinha certeza de alguma coisa. O mesmo ar sério que ela tinha quando eles se beijaram pela primeira vez com o salão comunal da grifinória lotado de pessoas. Com as mãos no peito de Harry, ela começou a empurrá-lo lentamente para trás até que ele encostasse na poltrona maltrapilha e se sentasse nela, sem jamais desviar os olhos de Ginny. Ela vestia um roupão longo e florido e devagar como se quisesse que Harry não perdesse nenhum detalhe ela desfez o nó da cintura e o retirou jogando em um canto, revelando a camisola simples branca de alças finas e renda.  
Harry tinha certeza que nunca havia visto nada mais bonito em sua vida. O quadro que Ginny compunha a sua frente com os cabelos longos e vermelhos cascateando por seus ombros e costas, contrastavam tão bem com a camisola que ele poderia ficar ali horas, apenas contemplando-a. Mas era obvio que ela não se contentaria apenas em ser contemplada, já descalça aproximou e sentou-se no colo de Harry passando uma perna de cada lado de seu corpo para que ficassem o mais próximos possível.  
Apenas olhando um ao outro, Harry subiu as mãos pelas coxas bem torneadas da ruiva. Brincando com a barra rendada da camisola curta, subiu a mão por sua cintura, braços, até chegarem aos ombros.  
Ela era linda, poucas sardas cobriam o seu colo e a pela alva e macia o hipnotizavam. Ele a queria muito, ele a queria pra sempre, tinha certeza que nunca amara tanto alguém como amava Ginny. Ficar longe dela era realmente um suplício, suplício este que ele mataria naquele instante.

Pegou com força a nuca da ruiva já acomodada em seu colo e com um puxão, um pouco forte demais, a levou de volta aos seus lábios. Mas ela não reclamou, muito pelo contrario, pareceu gemer sobre sua boca devido à força com que agarrara seus cabelos. O beijo cada vez mais profundo fazia com que suas línguas se enroscassem sensualmente. As mãos de ambos passeando no corpo um do outro, só aumentavam o calor que já sentiam. Harry estava apenas com uma camisa e calça de pijama, que Ginny logo tratou de afastar do corpo do moreno. Ela queria vê-lo inteiro sob si, queria mais contato de pele contra pele.  
Jogou longe a camisa dele e o beijava com ainda mais fervor enquanto suas mãos exploravam a pele recém descoberta.  
A boca de Harry descia pelo pescoço da ruiva, saboreando-a até que o desejo de descer sua boca por todo aquele corpo o levou a lentamente, dando tempo para que ela pudesse mudar de idéia, descer uma das alças da camisola deixando-o entrever um dos seios que ele logo começou a massagear e beijar.  
A boca quente e úmida de Harry em sua pele a estava enlouquecendo e ela só queria cada vez mais que ele não parasse, que ele fizesse o que quisesse com ela. Quando ele começou a morder e sugar o bico de um dos seios ela já estava quase fora de si. Não era mais ela que estava no comando ali, por cima da situação. Era ele que a conduzia, era ele o verdadeiro dono dela.

A boca dele passeava por seu colo, pescoço e seios enquanto as mãos subiam pelas coxas até os seus quadris a trazendo para mais perto, passando perto demais da calcinha que ele tentava evitar, mas que Ginny sabia ele não ignoraria. E como ela queria que ele não ignorasse aquela peça em especial.  
Ela já podia sentir um volume sob a calça do pijama dele e sabia que logo ele ficaria desconfortável. Sempre morria de vergonha quando ela o excitava daquela forma. Mas ela não seria a única a enlouquecer de desejo aquela noite, já estava toda à mostra para ele enquanto ele brincava com ambos os seios, então ela também iria brincar.  
Desceu a mão ate o cós da calça de pijama de brincou de leve com suas unhas pelo local abrindo um sorriso imenso ao perceber o quanto ele ficara arrepiado com o simples toque. Mas como ele sempre morria de vergonha quando ela chegava perto demais daquele local, resolveu não dar tempo a ele para parar qualquer coisa que ela quisesse fazer. Olhando em seus olhos começou a abaixar o cós da calça e ele logo suspendeu o quadril com ela sobre ele para facilitar que a calça saísse. Grande, ereto e rígido as mãos de Ginny começaram a trabalhar lentamente deixando a respiração de Harry ainda mais pesada.  
_Ginny, cuidado aí.  
_ Eu sei cuidar de você, relaxa. – ela disse beijando-o com vontade.  
Querendo-a toda para si naquele instante, ele suspendeu a camisola de Ginny, separando o beijo apenas para passá-la por sua cabeça e jogá-la longe. Agora sim, ele podia vê-la toda, ou quase. A calcinha branca de renda ainda estava lá, e ele tentara ao máximo que conseguiu ficar longe dela. Não porque ele não quisesse sumir com aquela peça do corpo da ruiva, mas ele sabia que se a retirasse ele não conseguiria parar mais. E ele e Ginny nunca haviam ido tão longe nos poucos meses de namoro em Hogwarts. Ele olhou cheio de duvidas para a ruiva em seu colo que só com as mãos pequenas e habilidosas o levaria ao ápice em pouco tempo.  
_Harry, eu quero isso. Sabe se lá quando vou te ver de novo, quero essa lembrança sua e quero que você carregue essa lembrança com você. – ela sussurrou baixo pra ele.

Ele não disse nada em resposta, apenas colou novamente seus lábios enquanto rasgava a calcinha fina de renda do corpo de Ginny e lentamente brincava com os dedos no meio de suas coxas a fazendo arfar. Quando Ginny não podia mais suportar a pressão, moveu o quadril para mais perto, retirando os dedos de Harry e segurando-o pelos ombros encaixou-se lentamente ao corpo dele. Não se importou com a ardência de tê-lo invadindo-a, era uma dor boa e gostosa com que logo ela se acostumaria. As pernas apertadas ao redor do corpo dele, os corpos suados enquanto ela subia e descia o quadril de encontro ao dele, as mãos de Harry em sua cintura a ajudando no movimento, as unhas entrando em sua carne enquanto ela arranhava seus ombros, senti-la apertada ao redor de si, Harry jamais poderia imaginar que seria tão perfeito vê-la e senti-la daquela maneira. Cada movimento e cada toque formavam um quadro ainda mais perfeito. Ele definitivamente jamais se esqueceria daquilo, seu melhor presente de aniversario fora aquele, vê-la tão corada e ofegante com seus toques, com ele dentro dela enquanto ela gemia e arfava o seu nome.  
Ginny logo estava tremendo em seus braços enquanto ele sentia os espasmos dela cada vez mais fortes, o que foi suficiente para fazê-lo logo em seguida se libertar dentro dela.  
Ainda unidos, abraçaram-se e permaneceram juntos. Harry a aninhou em seus braços, tão pequena era ela, a sua pequena ruiva, linda, corada e ofegante. Se ele pudesse jamais iria embora daquele lugar, jamais a deixaria. Voldemort se transformava em algo quase esquecido quando tinha Ginny em seus braços. Quase, porque logo ele se lembrou que além de um presente de aniversário, aquela parecia uma despedida à uma longa ausência. Suspirando, a beijou novamente, descendo por seu pescoço e clavícula. Ele a beijaria inteira, para que ela nunca se esquecesse dele e daquele momento.  
O tapete fofo em frente à poltrona lhe parecia então um ótimo lugar para acomodá-los. Com cuidado deslizou para o chão levando a ruiva consigo. E novamente a beijou e amou, com uma lentidão torturante para ela. Ele a marcava em fogo por cada lugar que beijava e tocava, assim, ela o teria para sempre em sua memória. Não gostava de imaginar o que o esperava nesta louca e iminente viagem, mas às vezes o pessimismo tomava conta a e ela imaginava se conseguiria viver sem ele. E a resposta era simples demais: ela nunca o superaria se algo lhe acontecesse. Ela preferiria morrer junto, ou talvez por sua família, conseguisse ao menos levar uma meia vida, já que não desejava vê-los sofrer caso lhe perdessem também. Mas ela não ia se deixar ir por aqueles ares. Não naquele momento em que ela tinha Harry somente para si, da forma mais maravilhosa que ela poderia ter.  
Aquela noite era dos dois, e somente deles.

* * *

No dia seguinte ninguém demonstrou ter sentido falta do casal que voltou sorrateiramente para casa ao raiar do dia encobertos pela capa da invisibilidade. A correria com os preparativos para o casamento deixou todos bastante ocupados. Ginny seria uma das Damas de Honra e Harry sabia que ela estaria divina em seu vestido, só não estava preparado para vê-la nele logo pela manha. Enquanto descia para se juntar a todos ou outros na tenda armada para a cerimônia, encontrou com a ruiva na cozinha.  
_Fecha pra mim Harry?  
O vestido deixava as costas de Ginny todo de fora, já que ela não conseguia alcançar o fecho.  
Aquilo sim era tortura o suficiente: a pele exposta de Ginny, que ele ansiava por tocar cada vez mais depois da noite que passaram juntos. Mas, por mais que desejasse retirar aquele vestido dela, e não fechá-lo, ele assim o fez. E quando seus olhos se encontraram, foi impossível ficar longe dos lábios cheios e convidativos da ruiva que ele tanto amava.  
Ele mal havia capturado seus lábios quando foi interrompido.  
_Bom dia!  
George, com a cara mais safada do mundo os havia interrompido. Sem graça ambos se afastaram e tomaram rumos diferentes.  
De irmãos raivosos e ciumentos já lhe bastava o Rony, sem precisar dos gêmeos preparando qualquer vingança contra si. Ao menos nenhum deles tomaria conhecimento do presente de aniversario que ele ganhara aquela noite.  
Seu melhor presente, a lembrança mais feliz que tivera até aquele momento e que ele guardaria para sempre.

**Fim ...**

**N/A:** Kurai! espero que tenha gostado da fic. Eu estava em um momento super sem inspiração e acabe saindo com essa missing. E ainda assim continuei pensando que ela não estava realmente boa. Não sei... eu adoro HG mas tem tempo que não escrevo nada deles. Desculpe algum erro, está sem betar. Espero que tenha gostado , de coração para você ...

beijos

ps: aham, como se ela não fosse bruxa e não tivesse uma varinha pra fechar o vestido ... **safadinhaaaa**

**Pessoas Reviews Please ! Digam-me o que acharam.**

Beijos =*


End file.
